


the hero died, what's the movie for?

by Stormcursed



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I mean it has The Final Empire spoilers but it is the first book of the series so...., M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed
Summary: Para trabajar conmigo, había dicho Kelsier,solo les pido que me prometan una cosa: confíen en míDockson es un hombre práctico, un táctico experto y un tesorero envidiable. Pero eso no es suficiente para que Kelsier quiera quedarse.
Relationships: Dockson/Kelsier (Mistborn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	the hero died, what's the movie for?

**Author's Note:**

> El Imperio Final me rompió. Esa es la única explicación que puedo dar a este fic. Ah, y que estoy terminando de traducir otro fic de este ship porque me gusta sufrir. 
> 
> Terminé el libro hace dos días, pero lo empecé hace meses así que capaz hay algún error /universe-wise/, me disculpo de antemano.

Dockson es un hombre práctico. Planea las cosas días, semanas e incluso meses de antemano cuando puede. Es organizado; tiene más de un cuaderno de cuero (un lujo en estos días) lleno de listas y planes. Tiene las manos limpias, y la ropa acomodada a pesar que nadie le ha enseñado nunca sobre cómo vestir. Mira por la ventana todos los días al despertarse, aún incrédulo de su suerte.

No entiende qué ha hecho en sus anteriores vidas para merecer el lujo de la tranquilidad. Es una tranquilidad a medias, sí; tiene que hacer malabares entre las ideas de Kelsier y la realidad, y todavía tiene que resolver el tema del proyecto alocado que tiene el rubio de liberar a los skaa. Pero es una vida pacífica, a final de cuentas. Más comparándola a su anterior existencia, rodeado de muerte y agonía y sangre en sus manos, que no podía lavarse porque simplemente no había agua que se pudiera llevar los recuerdos.

Ahora sólo está sereno.

Kelsier es una fuerza de la naturaleza que no puede ser contenido en su propio cuerpo. Sus pensamientos siempre van muchísimo más rápido que sus labios; las palabras se escapan a medio pronunciar, el sonido chocando contra sus dientes y su lengua y una mezcla de acentos, de cada localidad skaa en la que estuvo antes de volver a su querida Luthadel.

Todo el mundo siempre lo ve como una clase de salvador, un profeta venido a la tierra que simboliza la supervivencia a pesar de todo. Sus cicatrices son una marca de orgullo, que muestra con satisfacción como trofeo de haber salido de los Pozos de Hathsin.

Dockson ha aprendido a ver más allá de la máscara, más allá de las palabras rimbombantes y los movimientos ensayados y las sonrisas de suficiencia. Puede ver cómo su rostro es una imagen de belleza intrínseca, una obra de arte que es insultantemente bonita a pesar de todo; y a pesar de ello, sus ojos están tristes.

Kelsier busca a alguien en el cúmulo de gente, entre cientos de rostros skaa, a alguien que ya no está. Dockson no tiene que ser un genio para saber que busca a Mare. Ha escuchado muchas historias sobre ella, aunque la mayoría susurradas por los integrantes del grupo de ladrones que Kelsier lidera.

Que era una mujer skaa. Que era obstinada y preciosa. Que fue la única razón por la cual Kelsier consideró sentar cabeza. Que lo traicionó al último segundo, causando que los encerraran juntos en los Pozos. Murió al frente de Kelsier, causando que se rompiera y aparecieran sus poderes alománticos.

Aún la busca. Aún la menciona, como si fuera el Lord Legislador, como si mereciera tantos pensamientos hacia su recuerdo. Como si no hubiera desencadenado todo esto, como si Kelsier no estuviera roto por fuera, y un poco por dentro también, por su culpa.

Dockson es un hombre práctico, y también es muy inteligente. Por eso, cuando escucha el nombre de Mare desde _sus_ labios, y siente que quiere destruir a golpes el escritorio que tan amablemente le ha dado Kelsier, empieza a sospechar. Quiere romper el cuaderno de cuero, y las plumas, y hacer explotar el frasco de cristal con tinta. Quiere hacer ruido, el suficiente para que la forma que pronuncia su nombre (con amor y afecto, como si no le importara en lo absoluto su traición) ya no se escuche.

En el silencio de la noche, con sólo las brumas con compañía y las voces de Kelsier y Vin a lo lejos, se da cuenta.

Está asquerosamente celoso.

—¿Es que ustedes los alománticos nunca se preocupan del aspecto que van a tener al día siguiente de una pelea? —suspira, sintiéndose como la situación lo supera. La niña que Kelsier adoptó ya está dando problemas de nuevo; el corte sangrante en su mejilla lo prueba.

—Estaba más concentrada en conservar la vida, Dox.

—Se está quejando porque se preocupa por ti —contesta Kelsier, el muy imbécil. Dockson no puede enojarse porque tiene razón. No sabe qué le molesta más; que tenga razón, o que Kelsier parezca conocerlo tan bien para poder saber eso de él.

Cura la herida de Vin, intentando que su mirada no se desvíe al rostro de Kelsier, sus mejillas ardiendo. Maldito imbécil.

El privilegio de no ser alomántico es que Dockson se ha acostumbrado a ser observador. No puede ni siquiera sospechar qué metales están quemando sus acompañantes, ni si están intentando empujar sus emociones o no. Pero sí sabe cuando alguno de ellos se sobreesfuerza. La alomancia no es magia, aunque Kelsier siempre intentara fingir que lo es.

Es igual que con todo lo demás. Si no se mantiene un equilibrio perfecto, todo se mueve del eje natural, y la persona tiene que lidiar con los efectos negativos del metal.

Por eso, cuando Dockson escucha los pasos lentos y rítmicos de Kelsier fuera de la puerta del refugio, siente que los ojos le escuecen. _Así que ha estado haciendo estupideces de nuevo_.

La resaca del peltre es algo diferente de la resaca normal producida por vino. En vez de desinhibir a la persona, sólo la cansa muchísimo. En el caso de Kelsier, lo vuelve extrañamente torpe y poco grácil, las palabras saliendo lentas y hasta teniendo que pausar sus discursos inspiradores para poder recuperar el aliento.

No se molesta en levantar la vista para saludarlo; no quiere que vea su rostro, vea cuánto le afecta saber que ha estado jugando de nuevo con el límite de su cuerpo, en una cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte. Está enojado, está increíblemente molesto; pero ante todo es un hombre práctico y no tiene el privilegio de poder enojarse con el líder de su banda. No es el momento indicado, aunque tampoco crea que habrá uno en un futuro cercano.

Si pudiera, si tuviera el valor, cerraría el cuaderno de cuero que tiene con un golpe, para después golpear a Kelsier en la frente. Lo escucharía quejarse del golpe, y sería entonces cuando Dox comenzaría a quejarse sobre sus múltiples heridas y moratones que probablemente tendría bajo la ropa. Kelsier sonreiría, porque así es como él se preocupa por las personas, y le diría que está todo bien.

No hace nada. Sólo se queda para escuchar el caos que ha creado Kelsier al destruir los pozos de Hathsin, mientras los demás lo halagan.

A Dockson le gustaría que lo que lograran en ese año fuera suficiente para Kelsier.

El refugio está en silencio cuando Dockson despierta. Tan en silencio, que duda haber despertado. No sabe qué lo hace despertar; tiene una sensación opresiva en el pecho, como si le clavaban un puñal entre las costillas.

Al sentarse en la cama, lo nota.

Dockson es un hombre práctico, y de costumbres claras. La experiencia le ha enseñado que la privacidad es un lujo incluso más valioso que el oro, un lujo que sólo desde que conoció a Kelsier goza. Su puerta siempre está cerrada, no con cerrojo ni nada; sólo la puerta levemente apoyada contra el marco.

Al parecer, ni siquiera un nacido de la bruma puede evitar hacer ruido al abrir una puerta. El pensamiento se le hace chistoso, y la mera idea de reírse se le hace ajena, como si perteneciera a un hombre que no es él.

Un hombre que ha muerto un poco al notar la mirada hundida en Kelsier ayer.

—El _Lord_ Kelsier se ha molestado en venir a visitar a su tesorero —exclama, las palabras saliéndole con más molestia de la que quisiera. —¿A qué le debo el placer?

Primero escucha los pasos, y luego ve el cuerpo de Kelsier ser iluminado por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. La iluminación tenue y azulada hace que su piel se vea enfermiza, que su expresión triste parezca una declaración de intenciones.

—No tienes que ser así, Dox —resopla, e intenta sonreír pero termina formando una mueca que nada se parece a su usual sonrisa juguetona y jovial.

Los pasos resuenan en el silencio, cada segundo se acerca más a su cuerpo, y Dockson puede ver que sus cuerpos claramente van a colisionar, como dos carruajes cruzándose en una esquina.

Kelsier se apoya en su cama. El colchón se hunde bajo su peso. Su cuerpo comienza a emanar calor, y Dockson siente que quiere acercarse más a él. Pero mantiene sus manos a los costados, sin saber muy bien como proceder.

Se quedan en silencio. Entra un viento gélido por la ventana; el invierno es algo inminente, y ya se está haciendo notar.

Al igual que los planes de Kelsier.

—Ya lo sé, Kell. No tienes que fingir conmigo.

Kelsier deja escapar un suspiro profundo, que suena igual a risa que a llanto. Todo su cuerpo se relaja; los hombros se caen y su columna vertebral se curva levemente. El movimiento causa que su cabello rubio claro se mueva, los mechones brillando ante la luz. Dockson no puede evitar pensar que esa quizás sea la última vez que vea a Kelsier tan vulnerable, la máscara de profeta cayendo y dejando sólo al Kelsier que ha aprendido a conocer.

Al Kelsier que se levanta por las mañanas siendo miserable, el que necesita un par de cervezas a la noche antes de poder dormir porque al cerrar los ojos todo lo que puede ver es cómo mataron a Mare. Porque las cicatrices sanaron, pero no los recuerdos, y en más de una ocasión Dox escucha a Kelsier deambular por la casa, los pies descalzos y temblorosos. Conoce a la perfección la expresión de cansancio que lleva todos los días, la que ya es parte de su rostro y por eso nadie la nota menos él.

Dockson no puede evitar extender los brazos, y Kelsier se arroja a ellos, sin importarle que el impacto los empuje a los dos a la cama. Kelsier deja escapar un gruñido de sus labios, que podría sonar tanto como un “te quiero” como un “te odio”. Dockson no se quiere hacer ilusiones estúpidas, porque el tiempo apremia y no tiene el privilegio del tiempo.

Si Kelsier lo rechaza, seguirá toda su vida reviviendo este momento.

Así que no dice nada, sólo lo aprieta más contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo mientras Kelsier comienza a llorar y tiembla y grita mil susurros inentendibles. Hay algo claro: le gustaría poder quedarse. Le gustaría no tener que ser el que muera por la revolución.

Pero las cartas ya están echadas, ya han sido echadas hace años y ya no se puede dar marcha atrás. Es muy tarde para buscar cualquier tipo de sustituto. Dockson quiere creer que hay otras opciones, pero no se le ocurre ninguna lo suficientemente buena para decírsela a Kelsier.

Muy en el fondo, a Dockson le apena saber que aunque Kelsier no quiere morir, tampoco quiere seguir viviendo sin Mare. Que no hay palabras para el dolor, que si nada en ese año lo pudo convencer de no morir, nada lo hará.

Cuando Kelsier se duerme entre sus brazos, vencido por la angustia y el llanto, Dox deja que su mente divague. Dockson es un hombre práctico, de decisiones firmes y pies sobre la tierra. El peso del cuerpo de Kelsier sobre el suyo no cambia ese hecho, sino que lo acrecenta.

Nunca podrá ser la razón para que Kelsier quiera quedarse. Es un hecho.

Sonríe, porque es lo único que puede hacer, mientras las horas pasan y consumen el poco tiempo que les queda juntos.

El cuerpo de Kelsier yace deformado en el suelo de la plaza. Su rostro se ve extrañamente pacífico, aunque sea mucho más de lo que estaba anoche. Su cabeza está girada en un ángulo innatural, los brazos están blandos y se están llenando de sangre. El rojo entinta su piel, tiñe sus cicatrices y Dockson no puede evitar pensar que ese color no le queda.

Hay gritos, muchos gritos en la plaza. Vin comienza el caos, reclamándole al cadáver de Kelsier que no debería estar muerto. Dox siente el dolor de sus palabras, siente la angustia clavarse en su pecho, pero está extrañamente tranquilo.

Saca a los demás miembros de la banda de la plaza, e incluso tiene que llevar del brazo a Fantasma, empujándolo fuera de los inquisidores que persiguen a diestra y siniestra todo skaa que vean. El peso del cuerpo de Fantasma lo obliga a no conectar con lo que siente, a clavar sus pies sobre el suelo y no pensar en que está dejando a Kelsier atrás.

Aún siente la mirada de Kelsier clavada en él cuando deja la plaza.

_Para trabajar conmigo_ , había dicho Kelsier, _solo les pido que me prometan una cosa: confíen en mí_

El plan está claro. Organizar a los hombres para que sigan la rebelión. Los más competentes son enviados para evitar saqueos en sus depósitos de agua y comida, otro grupo va al refugio en donde Kelsier guardaba todas las armas para entregarlas a los skaa que saben combatir y liderar.

Cambia algunos puntos de la estrategia original de Kelsier, intentando que todo salga bien. Tiene que hacer malabares entre sus anteriores planes, cambiando y haciendo cálculos exactos con sus riquezas para que no se salga de las manos.

Concentrar su atención en los pasos a seguir funciona para no tener que pensar en Kelsier. En el _maldito imbécil y loco_ de Kelsier.

Termina de escribir sus próximos pasos a seguir, levantando la mano para que la tinta se seque. Estira su brazo, sintiéndose cansado, y termina chocando contra una pila de cuadernos que siempre tiene a su derecha. Todos caen, causando un impacto leve.

Dockson suspira pesadamente, levantándose para acomodarlos nuevamente en el orden que corresponden. Va colocando uno encima del otro, en un lugar más lejano del que estaban para no volver a golpearlos, cuando llega al cuaderno de cuero que Kelsier le regaló.

Ya no está igual que antes. Los meses de uso han manchado el cuero, y sabe que tiene una que otra mancha entre las hojas por la torpeza de Kelsier, que siempre quería leer las cosas cuando antes y no permitía que la tinta se secara por completo.

Cuando lo levanta, cae una hoja de papel de entre las hojas. Dockson se agacha para levantarla, cuando reconoce la letra apurada y cursiva de Kelsier. Siente que las piernas le fallan, y cae lentamente al suelo.

No quiere tocar ese papel. No quiere leer lo que le dejó Kelsier, porque eso significaría aceptar que está muerto. También significaría que le importaba más de lo que lo demostraba.

Con las manos temblando, toma el papel. Cuando antes pueda leerlo, antes podrá volver al trabajo. El papel tiene la misma altura que las páginas del cuaderno, y aparenta que es una hoja que el mismo Kelsier arrancó para escribir en ella.

Decía:

“ _Dox, el hombre más práctico que he conocido._

_No te olvides de sonreír, sé que eres al que más le falta hace escuchar eso de mí._

_Y lamento todo el dolor que te causé, sé que me quieres al igual que yo lo hago, pero el tiempo apremia y aún no sé si sobreviviré al encuentro con el Lord Legislador._

_Gracias por volver mis sueños realidad_ ”

De su garganta sale una clase de gruñido animal, un gemido lastimero que representa todo lo que siente. Quiere volver el tiempo atrás, y haber dicho algo, o haber podido ayudar a Kelsier con su pelea con el inquisidor, ser más rápido y así el encuentro con el Lord Legislador no hubiera sucedido nunca.

Pero Dockson _sólo_ es un hombre práctico. No es ni alomántico ni un nacido de la bruma, y ese hecho es lo que los condenó a todos.


End file.
